


How To Spend A Day Off

by afteriwake



Series: Undead Is The New Alive [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly tries to sleep in on her day off but wakes up hungry, and since her body is on a feeding schedule it’s very important she get her blood before she’s in pain. While she and Sherlock feed they talk, and one thing leads to another, ending with them deciding to put their vampiric stamina to the test and spend the entire day shagging each other senseless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Spend A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterRose16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRose16/gifts).



> So this is my 666th fic to be posted on AO3, and I felt such a milestone deserved to be celebrated with a fic of a supernatural nature. I asked my Tumblr followers for prompts and mentioned this series specifically, and **WinterRose16** asked a question ("How does vampire Molly keep from thinking of the cadavers on the slab as lunch?"), which led to this story.

She had had quite a bit of time to get used to fighting the urge to stay awake all night and sleep all day, to train her body to function when every part of it screamed to be somewhere dark and quiet, ignoring the world of the living. She never realized how much those urges were such an intrinsic part of being a vampire until she actually was one. And it took a lot of energy to fight those urges. She’d managed to survive on two blood bags a day, one prior to going into the morgue and one when she was done, but it seemed to be harder now.

Today was a day off, though, and it didn’t matter if it was one AM or one PM and she was still asleep. The bedroom windows were drawn tight, keeping out all of the sunlight, and she was sleeping a peaceful dreamless sleep when she began to get hungry. It pulled her out of her slumber and she made to get up to go to the small icebox in the room but Sherlock pulled her closer. “Sherlock…” she said. She was quite strong, and she’d been stronger than Sherlock when he was just a human, but vampire strength had enhanced Sherlock’s own strength and they were evenly matched, and right now his grip was like a vise. “I need to feed.”

“Your schedule,” he murmured, letting her go rather reluctantly.

She nodded. “It’s part of the reason I try not to work late or go in early,” she said, getting out of bed. She had found that even though they shared the flat with John and Mrs. Hudson when they were in their bedroom and knew they would be alone they wore surprisingly little clothing. Molly currently had on a pair of black lace knickers and a black camisole top with no bra underneath, while Sherlock was completely naked under the sheet. She made her way to the small refrigerator, feeling his eyes on her. “It must mean it’s nearly eight.”

“Eight twenty-three,” he said, and she turned to see he had picked up his phone off the nightstand to look at the time.

“We can go back to sleep once I’ve eaten,” she said.

“Seeing as we’re both awake there are other things we could do with our time,” he said, giving her a look that clearly suggested he was in the mood for a shag.

“Then you should eat too,” she said before turning back to the refrigerator and taking out two bags of blood. She usually woke up at seven and took the blood out, giving it an hour to sit and get to room temperature before she drank it, but she didn’t want to experience the pains that went from being hungry if she waited that long, and microwaved blood never tasted quite right. She turned and tossed one to Sherlock, who caught it easily, and then turned around and lowered her fangs, biting into her own bag, drinking it and savoring each drop. She was finished with the bag and had deposited it in the bin they used before she realized he hadn’t replied, nor had he drank his own serving. “Sherlock?”

“The first time we were together, I offered to let you bite me,” he said. “I offered to let you feed off of me, and you didn’t. Why?”

She shrugged slightly before gesturing for him to drink. He did after a moment, and then she spoke. “I was afraid I would go too far,” she said. “I’ve never fed off anyone before. My sire never showed me, and once I got free I promised I would never feed off a human if I could help it because of my oath as a doctor. I didn’t know if I could stop myself before I took a life, and I didn’t want to put myself in a position to find out.”

He finished his meal and then put the bag on the nightstand. “You didn’t want to hurt me,” he said quietly.

She moved away from the refrigerator and went to the bed. “You were the first person I’d met since I was turned to figure out the truth, aside from Moriarty. And you accepted me. You didn’t see me any differently. And you even fell in love with me. I mean, I saw myself as a monster most of the time. You saw me as Molly. And I didn’t want to do something where I could hurt you badly or even worse, where I could kill you. If I had done that I would have gone up to the roof and taken the pendant and ring off and been done with it.”

He reached over for her hand. “And yet you still almost lost me.”

“There are still times I regret turning you, Sherlock,” she said, taking his hand. “I think I always will, just a little. But it was better than letting you die on that roof. I feel selfish for thinking it, but I want you here with me, for as long as I can have you.”

“I won’t leave you,” he said.

“You say that now, but in a hundred years you may be tired of me,” she said.

He reached over and pulled her onto his lap, and she took a moment to enjoy the fact that right now they were both warm to the touch thanks to the blood in their veins. “I will never get tired of you,” he said quietly, keeping her close.

“You swear?” she whispered.

He didn’t reply, instead capturing her mouth with his, kissing her with a fierce passion. He moved his hands to her waist, edging the hem of the camisole up quickly, his palms sliding against her skin. She only pulled away from the kiss so he could toss it over her head, and then he pressed his chest against hers and kissed her again, almost fighting for dominance. Most times when she fed he didn’t, so it wasn’t often that they both were warm, and it was a thrill like no other.

He’d pulled the covers off to feed and was naked to the world so she lowered her hand to stroke him, knowing that there was only a limited amount of time she would get to enjoy the benefits of him having warmth; for some reason vampire physiology worked differently and they didn’t need to have fed recently to be intimate, but it made the experience better in her opinion. It made it feel like she was human again. She used one hand to caress him, make him hard. He moaned into the kiss and responded by slipping a hand inside her knickers as she raised herself slightly and beginning to tease her. She was so caught up in the sensation that she faltered in what she was doing.

Once she could feel her wetness begin to soak her knickers she pulled away from the kiss. “Please,” she begged breathlessly, her hands slipping away from him as she tried to get a hold of the sheets. “More.”

“As much as I love seeing you like this, and hearing you beg, I’ll give you more,” he said. He moved his hands away and after a moment tried to take her knickers off but ended up ripping them instead. Giving up on that he put his hands to her hips as they shifted positions, and she started to lower herself onto his erection with his guidance. He always managed to fill her, and she gasped at how deeply she took him in. She raised herself up and began to ride him, taking him in as deeply as she could, letting him surge into her. He reached a hand between them and began to tease her clit and it wasn’t long before she felt herself begin to tighten around him. He sensed her orgasm was coming because he gripped her hips and surged into her as she came, his name on her lips as she threw her head back, and seconds later he joined her in release.

When she was done she felt limp but sated, and she leaned forward, her pert bare breast brushing his chest. “I believe you owe me a pair of knickers, Sherlock,” she said with a smile.

“I’ll rip a hundred pairs of your knickers and replace them all for shags like that,” he said with a rather smug look on his face. Their body temperatures had spiked while they were active but they were slowly starting to cool down again. “It might be interesting to see what we could do in the shower, while we clean each other up.”

“Mmm, that would be interesting,” she said with a smile. “And the warm water would be very nice. And then we can come back here and sleep.”

“Or shag some more,” he said. “It is the nice thing about the improved stamina you get by being a vampire.”

“Then let’s save the shower until after we do some more dirty things,” she said before kissing him again, feeling him stir inside her. This had the potential to be quite an interesting day, she realized, and she couldn’t wait.


End file.
